Crímenes de dioses
by willie-chan
Summary: Cuando dos almas atormentadas se dejan llevar, a veces las heridas no sanan del todo.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Saint Seiya no me pertence. Es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de las respectivas casas editoriales. Mi intensión es el entretenimiento por lo que esta actividad es sin fines de lucro._

**_Nota introductoria:_** _Esta historia se desarrolla como parte del universo de "El alma del asesino" de la autoría de Jocasta de Tebas ( ), ante lo ocurrido en el templo de Escorpio entre Aioros y Perséfone._

_**Crímenes de dioses**_

"**_Bebamos esta noche por lo que pudo haber sido y nunca fue"_**

**_(Juárez, 2004)_**

Nunca debí haberte besado. En verdad te lo digo, aunque creas que es mentira y sólo lo digo para hacerte sentir más culpable a ti y a mí más importante. Es curioso, ¿sabes?, pensar en todo aquello sin sentir pesar y sin embargo tan hondo el arrepentimiento. ¡Pero es que en parte fue tu culpa! Fue tu culpa por mirarme de ese modo: con el alma hecha agua en los ojos tan abiertos que me parecía verme a mí mismo… agua como tu elemento, lo cual me pareció irónico siendo tú normalmente intensa como el fuego y poderosa como la tierra.

Pero es que te veías tan hermosa con la mirada perdida que deseé, rogué a los dioses que por un momento fuera a mí a quien estuviera dirigida. Rogué y recé de nuevo sólo por tu causa y los dioses tuvieron celos, así que decidieron concederme mi deseo convirtiéndote a ti en un ángel mensajero de mi perdición.

…Y fue entonces que me pareció que me mirabas.

Perfecta. Así era como siempre me habías parecido y esa noche, con los ojos tan oscuros y nublados, y con las mejillas visiblemente sonrojadas, me lo pareciste aún más que nunca: Tú, mortal y de belleza mundana, eras lo más cercano que podría estar yo de lo divino. Deseé que la sabia Atenea Parthenos, que siempre tenía todas las respuestas, tuviese tu sonrisa arrogante con la que intentas esconder el no poder explicar por qué ocurren las cosas y la pequeña arruga que comenzaba a formarse luego de años de ceños fruncidos ante la frustración; quise que Afrodita, la criatura más bella de la creación divina, tuviera las marcas de tu piel, escondidas bajo la armadura, producto de tantos entrenamientos de juventud y batallas a muerte en la madurez. Porque en ese instante tú te convertiste en Europa, y yo, como Zeus, habría estado dispuesto a convertirme en bestia si eso significara que te volvieras hacia mí.

Juro que me perdí en tus ojos al grado de alejarme de mi propia conciencia, sin embargo me excuso en lo irreal del momento, porque si bien tus palabras eran un bálsamo para mi corazón, tus silencios lo eran para mi alma. Y fue en esa interfaz de lo sublime y lo mundano que escuché – tal vez sólo en mi propia y retorcida mente – cuando dijiste que me amabas.

_¡Oh, Dioses!_

La cordura fue algo que perdí en ese momento y aquel demonio falaz que tengo por consejero me dictó que yo te amaba de vuelta. Y yo, que siempre me jacté de ser escéptico, le creí con el fervor con el que un ciego cree que alguna vez podrá ver la luz. Creí, porque quise creerle.

Bajé la mirada al suelo, incapaz de observar de nuevo tus ojos, cuando de pronto sentí tus manos que me obligaban a levantar el rostro cual Poseidón dirigiendo la barca de Odiseo hacia la perdición.

… Y mi perdición fuiste tú…

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió aquello que no abandona mi mente desde esa noche. Me acerqué tan lentamente como pude a sabiendas de que no habría vuelta atrás y reclamé tus labios con los míos con el dolor de un condenado. Los ríos nacieron en tus ojos y llegaron al mar que era tu boca y cuyo saber a sal aún conservo en mí.

Luego supe lo que había pasado. Tú, hermosa mortal, habías dejado de ser Europa para volverte quien siempre habías sido. Perséfone: la princesa que lo perdió todo por un capricho de Hades. Y Hades era yo: el rey de los infiernos; el ser egoísta e incapaz de amar que se había mentido a sí mismo… Yo era Hades… y no te amaba.

Sentí deseos de llorar y supliqué a gritos a quien estuviera dispuesto a escucharme pues sabía que, esta vez, los dioses no lo harían. Supliqué por el olvido, y nadie tuvo compasión.

Ahora ni siquiera puedo verte en medio de esta condena eterna que supone la conciencia de haberte lastimado y tú, por tu parte, vives con la culpa de habernos atado a una memoria de lo que nunca fue y pudo haber sido.

**_Nota de la autora:_** _Los comentarios son bien recibidos esta dirección o bien en forma de review en _


End file.
